stinofandomcom-20200215-history
Binski v. R4GE
Binski v. R4GE is an incident that occurred during the summer of 2019. Introduction "He who climbs upon the highest mountains laughs at all tragedies, real or imaginary" -Friedrich Nietzsche A quick foreword: This article will explore a heated feud that took place on the HighWarlordStino channel in Summer 2019, some of the content discussed herein could be considered "bullyful". The Stino wiki does not encourage nor promote bullying in any way shape or form, this is simply a re-telling of a historically significant event. "When adults respond quickly and consistently to bullying behavior ''they send the message that it is not acceptable. Research shows this can stop bullying behavior over time. '' Parents, school staff, and other adults in the community can help ''kids prevent bullying by talking about it, building a safe school environment, and creating a community-wide bullying prevention strategy." '' https://www.stopbullying.gov/ Characters involved Jay Binski: Streamer and amateur civil-engineer, mod in HighWarlordStino chat and regular contributor. Mayor of the city "BINSKIVILLE", known for it's solar farm located dead center downtown and Little Lofus Town and it's burgeoning crime problem among its primarily immigrant population. '''R4GE: '''Ascension WoW streamer, former mod in HighWarlordStino chat. Removed his moderator status as a form of protest, similar to human rights protestors in countries such as Iran and China who self-immolate as a protest of oppression (real oppression, not the American version). A seam is undone During a HighWarlordStino Netherwing stream, somehow a lighthearted exchange between another moderator of Stinos chat and R4GE had taken place, this culminated in a lighthearted and humorous your mom joke. R4GE took extreme exception to this, claiming he thought families were off limits and that this was unacceptable behavior, at this point he stated he will be unmodding himself and leaving the community. All is well....? At this point, it is rumored that Stino contacted R4GE to make sure if he was alright. R4GE assured him he was just meme'ing and he would be back. The Binski Menace During another HighWarlordStino stream a few days later, a heated argument erupted between Binski and R4GE. Binski was effortlessly getting R4GE more and more tilted, this continued for a while with mock-donations being made and Stino mediating and issuing time outs at various points, this all took place within a short time frame, but many people believe this to be the magnum opus of Binski's contributions to the Stino community. A dagger through the heart During this heated exchange, a feud with no sign of calming down, Binski decided to "finish the job". Binski made fun of streaming Ascension WoW, which R4GE was streaming on an off. This resulted in a spectacular display on pure anger, no record of what was said exists, but here is an artists re-enactment of R4GE's response: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FEvv8hgkO4 End of an era R4GE then said his final words in the stream chat: "Boy I can't wait for my sub to run out next week Kappa" He has not been seen since. Mysteries of R4GE Mysteriously, several weeks after this took place, R4GE's twitch channel has been scrubbed clean, all banners, pictures, avatars, bio's, descriptions, and vods have been deleted. Some members of the Stino community insist all is well and this is just a re-inventing himself campaign, but others remain dubious. Category:Community Entries